User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/J-Jeric...
��Connor.�� --- ��9:00 AM, Nantucket Massachusetts.�� "Come now, Connor. We must get to the Airport for our flight." A tall woman softly cooed. Connor looked up at her, about to speak before a large and very broad man stepped forward, silencing Connor before he spoke. This man was his very Abusive father, which is a reason why he was so shy for a while. "I don't see why we are taking this little... Runt." His father hissed. "Joesph!" His mother snorted, flicking his ear. "Just make.. It hurry up." Joesph scowled, walking out. "Don't listen to him.." She murmered softly. Connor nodded slightly, picking up his bag. He walked out to the car, walking past his father. At this time, Connor was around 13-14, and was rather short. He was also covered in many scars and constant bruises. He got into the back of the car, and waited for his parents. His Mother and Father got into the car, his Father driving to the Airport. Once they arrived, Joesph got out of the car with his Wife, grabbing his suitcase, handing hers to her. Connor slid out, picking up his bag and silently walking beside his father. He knew his Father wouldn't dare to touch him in public, but he didn't want to risk it. The family walked inside, going through bag check and security. Joesph put a hand out infront of Connor's chest, stopping him as his crying mother was sent on an unknown Flight. "W-Where's mom g-going..?" He looked at his Father in question. This was the first time he had said anything to Joesph."Not with us." Joesph hissed, nodding to a plane that was leaving to California. "THAT'S where we're going, Runt." He snorted, shoving Connor towards the plane. Connor boarded the plane, taking the windowseat, his follow beside him. Ever so often, he would glance at Joesph who was doing something on his Laptop. �� Later...�� Once the flight landed, Connor and his Father got off the plane, and went to get the luggage. After gathering their things, they met their mover who drove them to their new house. Once there, Connor jumped out, his eyes wideing at how large the house was. He and his Father helped put everything in the house. Once the people left, Joesph looked at Connor. "Tomorrow's your first day of school..." He paused, grabbing Connor and pushing him against the wall, holding him by his shirt collar as he murmered darkly,"and you better not tell anyone anything. Understood?!" Connor was shaking with fear,"Y-Yes S-S-Sir.." He stammered, running off upstairs with a few of his items to the empty room that was his. After many hours of moving thing's upstairs and arranging them in his room, Connor sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He sat in silence, observing all the bruises scattered over his arms, legs, and sides. "I don't understand..." He opened the window and climbed out, struggling to the roof. Once he had managed to reach the roof, he sat down, looking at the sky,"why would he leave mom and take me...? He hates me..."His eyes clouded with tears,"This isn't fair..." Connor sniffled, stairing up at the Clouds. "Maybe School wont be so bad... Maybe i'll meet someone who can help..." He looked down,"i just cant let my dad know someone else knows.." Connor climbed down, back into his room. He closed and locked the window, going downstairs. His 'Father' had left. Connor shrugged, but froze seeing one of his Father's friends. Thomas. Thomas got up, pinning Connor to the wall with a sneer. "P-Please.. Don't.. Don't hurt m-me.." Connor stuttered, tears stinging at his eyes. Then everything went black. The next morning, Connor yawned, streatching out acrossed his bed. Connor grunted as he sat up,"why the hell am i so sore...?" He shrugged it off, and got ready for school. He slipped into a white hoodie to cover up his bruised arm's, then he put on black ripped jeans. Connor walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, then brushing his hair. Connor put on his shoes, then grabbed his backpack. "Bye.." He spoke softly. "Remember, don't say a thing, kid." Joesph called moments before Connor closed the door. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he noticed two siblings also walking a little ways ahead of him. One was a rather tall and broad boy, the other was a short girl. Connor eventually made it to school, accidentally bumping into the boy he saw earlier. He looked up at him, his face red in embarrasment,"S-Sorry!" He stuttered before running off. The boy watched Connor run off,"I wasn't going to hurt him.." He murmered under his breath. Connor accidentally ran into another boy, this one was short and curly haired. The boy up at Connor,"You okay?" He asked softly, looking Connor up and down. "Y-Yeah..S-S-Sorry.." Connor stuttered, looking at the boy. The boy chuckled faintly,"Don't be sorry... Anywhoo.. I'm Jason." Connor observed the boy carefully before he responded,"I-I'm Connor.. N-Nice to me-et you.." He slid closer to Jason, ovbiously anxious due to many people looking at them. Jason gently took Connor's hand, leading him to the Gym. "Awe! JC's gotta Boyfriend." A large boy sneered from beside a few other boys. "Fuck off, Jeremy." Jason snorted, his hand slowly letting go of Connor's, balling into a fist. "Jason..." Connor whispered, slowly moving to hide behind him. Jason glanced behind him at Connor before his gaze shifting back to Jeremy. "You gonna back down, shorty?" Jeremy snorted. "Why would i do that?" Jason growled, taking a small step towards Jeremy. Jeremy slammed Jason back against the wall, kneeing him in the groin. Jason let out a small groan of pain, but quickly pushed it away as he kicked Jeremy in the stomach just to get free. Connor shakily watched the fight. Jeremy hissed, nailing Jason in the cheek, the impact knocking JC to the ground. Jason groaned softly, rubbing the side of his face. Jeremy sneered, glaring down at Jason,"We can finish this tomorrow." "No. We finish this now, Jeremy." This time, it wasn't Jason who spoke. Connor turned to look at the boy who said it. He was very tall, and had dark hair. He soon realized, this was the first boy he had bumped into, and the one who he had seen on his way to School. "Jeric, why the hell are you helping these two?" Jeremy spat. "That's none of your business, Jeremy." Jeric snapped, glancing from Jason and Connor to Jeremy. "Now get going, before you wont be able to." Jeric growled, taking a small step towards Jeremy. "Alright, Alright." Jeremy rolled his eyes, his gaze slithering back to Connor,'None of this is over, Stutterboy. We'll wait until your little guards aren't around." Connor gulped, pressing closer to Jason. Once Jeremy left, Connor looked at Jeric,"W-Why did y-you he-e-lp us?" "That jerk messes with too many people for no good reason." Jeric looked Connor up and down,"I never caught your name." "Connor.. A-And i'm g-guessing you're J-Jeric..?" Jeric nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips,"Nice to meet you, Connor. And yes, i'm Jeric." Connor felt his face heat up as he saw Jeric's small smile. ��4:00 PM, After School.�� Connor was silently walking down the sidewalk beside Jason. He paused briefly, hearing what sounded like whimpering,"D-Do you h-hear that, J-Jason..?" He asked softly. "Yeah. I do... It sounds like it's coming from there." Jason nodded to under a bench.Connor nervously glanced at Jason, before slowly walking towards the bench. Once he got close enough, Connor slowly crouched down beside the bench, looking underneath it. What he saw slightly shocked him. Connor observed the what looked to be a very small Bernese Mountain puppy. He slowly held his hand out to it,"I-It's okay.. I-I'm not gonna-a hurt y-y-ou.." He murmured softly, slightly smiling as the dog licked his hand and slowly wagged it's tail. Category:Blog posts